Soundwave (Animated)
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is technology gone wrong. Machines are superior to humans: more logical, more intelligent, and longer lasting. It does not compute that humans control their robotic helpers, and Soundwave aims to lead the robot proletariat to rise against their fleshling bourgeoisie. The Decepticon cause is logical in Soundwave's optics, and he joined them in the hopes of overthrowing the human/capitalist oppressors. With an army of subservient mechanoids that he can control through powerful signals, that uprising just might be possible. His arsenal of weapons and gadgets is unusually large, and includes powerful speakers, wiretaps, voice modulators, sonic signals that control lesser robots, and the uncanny ability to assimilate other devices into his body. He has a pet bird that transforms into a guitar and a pet bat that changes into a keytar. He also on occasion has been known to command an army of diminutive drones of himself. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jeff Glen Bennett (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) Soundwave has only been known around that if there's one thing he loves, it's noise! Sound is like clay that he sculpts to his purpose. The more noise there is around him, the more elaborate he can get in how he uses it. He can imitate voices, make humans fall asleep, and even take control of simple robots with sound. He hopes the Autobots and Teen Titans are ready, because he's about to rock them harder than they've ever been rocked before. After a couple of years working alone, Soundwave realized it was time for a change. His new partners, Laserbeak and Ratbat, lets him lay down multiple tracks of sound at a time, creating frequencies that can do more than just control other robots. Now, Soundwave is into straight-up mind control. Using complex synth beats he can make people - even the Autobots and Teen Titans - do whatever he wants. While he has no Cybertronian-based veichle mode, he has an Earth-based veichle mode is a loudspeaker-equipped Scion xB. Attributes: *Sonic attacks can fry circuitry. *Sonic shielding can deflect attacks. *Laserbeak can acoustically hack any computer. *Invented a note that can actually rock a robot's face off. *Recently got really into old Earth westerns. *Ratbat synth mode fires lightning bolts. Gallery File:Soundwave_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Soundwave's Earth vehicle mode. Personality His voice, once again requires a vocoder to create Soundwave's trademark robotic monotone voice. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut *Sound Wave drones *Laserbeak *Ratbat Family *Sound Wave drones (creations; minions) *Laserbeak *Ratbat Neutral *Porter C. Powell Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Sari Sumdac *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilities His arsenal of weapons and gadgets is unusually large, and includes powerful speakers, wiretaps, voice modulators, sonic signals that control lesser robots, and the uncanny ability to assimilate other devices into his body. Like other Autobots and Decepticons, he is also able to form his hands as blasters, bladed weapons. Soundwave has the ability to control any machine in Jump City remotely, and can control many machines at a time. He can also emits powerful sound blasts that are capable of disrupting Raven's dark energy and knocking a bull elephant about a hundred feet backward. In his next appearance in the second season, Soundwave demonstrates a great knowledge of mechanics and science. He also now possesses his minions Laserbeak and Ratbat. Laserbeak gives Soundwave the ability to use sonic attacks against his enemies. Ratbat enhances Soundwave's ability to control other machines to the point where he can use the smaller Soundwave toys that Porter C. Powell was selling to reduce the whole of Detroit to a zombie like state. Soundwave is also able to fly in his robot mode. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Animated Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Animated Male Decepticons Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Technologists Category:Alternate Versions of Soundwave